Unmei
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu penso agora: meu destino era mudar o destino que foi traçado assim que eu nasci. Aqueles que estiveram a minha volta na minha adolescência, Naruto, Tenten, Lee e Gai foram quem me motivaram na mudança. Mas será que há mesmo um destino? Ou não?"


**Unmei**

Eu sempre acreditei que nascemos com o destino traçado. O único que todos têm em comum é a morte. Mas em uma de minhas lutas, o oponente mudou totalmente o meu pensamento. O destino não está traçado, podemos mudá-lo se lutarmos para isso. Isso foi o que eu aprendi com Uzumaki Naruto, em uma luta há dez anos. E a partir do momento que eu cai no chão após tomar um soco na face, daquele garoto, meu destino mudou!

Hoje, com vinte e dois anos, sou sensei de um time. Naruto tornou-se hokage e cumpriu a sua promessa: mudou o clã Hyuuga! Hinata o namora há dois anos. A guerra cessou em menos de dois anos. E nós saímos vencedores. Kabuto fora morto pelas mãos de Naruto. As alianças continuam de pé desde aquela época. Apesar de muitos morrerem... Todos morreram protegendo o mundo. E ela, felizmente, não morreu. Mas ficou em coma por um ano...

Tenho alunos fortes e inteligentes. Um time semelhante ao time nove, só não totalmente por conta do sensei. Ryuuji, um garoto totalmente batalhador. Assim como Lee, não consegue fazer ninjutsus ou genjutsus. Hikari, uma menina espontânea, que sempre ajuda seus companheiros a treinarem. Assim como Tenten, que sempre esteve conosco. E Keita, um garoto frio, que acredita no destino. Assim como eu acreditava...

Lee e Tenten também são senseis. Não sei sobre seus alunos, mas pelo que comentam, são fortes. Dizem que, após o coma dela, os dois tiveram um relacionamento que não durou muito tempo, por conta do amor de Lee por Sakura. Nessa época, eu me afastei dos dois. Afastei-me do passado e do time nove, que um dia existiu. Mas, atualmente nos vemos sempre que dá.

Eu penso agora: meu destino era mudar o destino que foi traçado assim que eu nasci. Aqueles que estiveram a minha volta na minha adolescência, Naruto, Tenten, Lee e Gai foram quem me motivaram na mudança. Mas será que há mesmo um destino? Ou não?

Encerrei um dia de treino árduo com os três e corri para conseguir me encontrar com Tenten e Lee. Estava dez minutos atrasado. Sempre nos víamos numa clareira em que treinávamos quando mais novos e sempre acabavámos voltando aos velhos tempos e melhorando nossas habilidades. Apressei o passo e consegui chegar rapidamente.

- Está atrasado! – repreendeu-me Tenten.

- Gomen, o treino com os três foi difícil.

- Entendo. – ela respondeu.

- Cadê o Lee?

- Foi se encontrar com a Sakura.

- Como? – gritei.

- Ela, a muito custo, aceitou. Ela tem sorte, Lee é um grande homem.

- Realmente. – disse. – Então hoje seremos só nós dois? – perguntei.

- É o que parece, não? – ironizou.

- Trocamos de personalidades agora, é?

- Talvez.

- Baka. – disse.

- Baka. – ela retrucou.

Apesar de termos vinte e dois anos, agimos como duas crianças quando estamos juntos. Demos risada. Talvez fosse bom ser só a Tenten hoje, já que sempre que Lee está junto acabamos lutando. Pois é, ele ainda quer me superar. Não que eu não o ache forte, mas acho que isso não é possível. Então se eu estivesse somente com a Mitsashi, só conversaríamos.

- Tomara que o Lee consiga conquistar a Sakura logo... – ela disse.

- Por quê?

- Não agüentava mais ele perguntando a mim do que uma mulher gosta.

- Ele te perguntava isso?

- Sim. – ela riu. – Você tinha que ver Neji-kun... Era hilário.

- Neji...Kun?

- Não pode, é?

- P-Pode. – hesitei.

- Que bom. Pensei que responderia não.

- Por quê?

- Porque nunca usei o sufixo no seu nome e não somos tão próximos assim.

- Imagina... – ironizei.

- Nossas personalidades mudaram de novo, não é?

- Talvez. – respondi.

- Baka Neji. – ela disse.

- Baka. – retribui.

Realmente, sempre fomos muito próximos e nunca usamos os sufixos em nossos nomes. Talvez se eu tentasse chamá-la de "Tenten-chan"? Seria estranho... Muito estranho. Mas ela já me chamou de Neji-kun. Algum progresso em nossa relação... Relação? Amigos se chamam assim, não? Hinata chama Kiba e Shino com o sufixo...

- Tenten... Chan?

- Tenten-chan? – olhou-me espantada.

- Você me chamou de "Neji-kun", posso te chamar de "Tenten-chan". Não acha que seria mais justo assim?

- É... – pausou – Neji-kun, qual é o nosso destino?

- Destino...?

- Sim. Será que vamos continuar assim para sempre?

- Assim como?

- Nessa relação "somos amigos, mas não tanto".

- Hey, somos melhores amigos, não?

- Não parece... – sussurrou.

- Entendo... Como seriam melhores amigos?

- Não existe segredo nenhum entre os dois, em primeiro lugar.

- Hum... – murmurei – Então não podemos começar a partir de agora? – indaguei calmo.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo. – foi franca, rápida e direta.

Senti o coração acelerar e a respiração simplesmente parar. Tudo bem que existiam algumas mulheres que haviam se declarado a mim, mas nunca ouvi uma bem clara e rápida. "É bem o jeito dela" – foi o que consegui pensar. Tenten é uma mulher diferente. Se eu a respondesse de alguma forma que não fosse "Eu também te amo", ela não ficaria tão chateada assim...

- Gomen Tenten-chan... Eu não te amo desse jeito. – hesitei.

- Eu entendo Neji. – sussurrou de cabeça baixa – Ja ne... – se despediu.

Eu nunca entendi os sentimentos das mulheres e suas reações. Tenten, por exemplo, jamais foi tão sentimental e nunca demonstrou sentimentos, além de preocupação. Isso me fez pensar que se eu a respondesse de tal forma, não a magoaria tanto.

- Hoy, Tenten-chan. – a chamei num tom alto e corri atrás dela.

- Esquece Neji...

- Não pensei que ficaria tão magoada...

- Você acha que uma mulher não ficaria magoada quando recebesse uma resposta assim? – ela gritou.

- Você sabe que não sou bom com sentimentos, Tenten-chan.

- Sim, mas não precisava dar uma resposta assim... – murmurou.

- Foi rápido demais que não consegui nem pensar... Gomen...

- Tudo bem, Neji...Kun... – olhou-me.

- Mas é verdade?

- Que eu te amo? – pausou – Sim, é verdade. – sorriu docemente.

Ficamos ali na clareira até anoitecer. A brisa estava fresquinha e poucas estrelas apareciam no céu, sinal de que choveria. Estávamos ambos deitados na grama verde, olhei para o meu lado e percebi que Tenten dormia. Sorri de canto e logo a peguei no colo. Não queria levá-la a sua casa, já que estava cansado e nossas moradias ficavam em regiões opostas da Vila.

Meus passos não eram apressados, mas puseram a ficar quando vi que as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair. O vento ficou forte e gelado, o que fez Tenten estremecer. Olhei para aquele corpo pequeno e delicado em meus braços tremendo de frio, então o abracei ternamente. Só não contava que depois de poucos segundos dentro daquele abraço, a Mitsashi acordaria.

- N-Neji-kun...? – indagou.

- T-Tenten-chan! N-Não pense outras coisas... – hesitei.

- Tudo bem, Neji-kun. – sorriu e voltou a dormir.

Olhei melhor para aquele rosto de boneca e depois para o corpo. Tenten era quase perfeita, só não completamente porque ninguém é, nem mesmo eu. O momento em que ela se declarou diretamente a mim voltou a minha mente e pude perceber que meu coração passou a bater mais rápido e que a minha face havia esquentado. Eu havia corado... Na realidade eu também a amava...

Cheguei aos portões do clã Hyuuga e adentrei aquela imensa propriedade, logo seguindo caminho à minha residência, que apesar de pequena poderia hospedar Tenten sem nenhum problema. Cumprimentei alguns Hyuugas no caminho, enquanto a mulher continuava em meu colo, o que fez que muitos do clã achassem que estávamos namorando. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia namorá-la... Porém, antes de chegar a minha casa, Tenten despertou e pediu para que eu a soltasse. Repentinamente começou a chorar...

- O que houve Tenten-chan? – perguntei preocupado.

- Eu sonhei...

- Sonhou o que, Tenten-chan?

- Que você me abandonou... E dizem que sonhos são sinais...

- Você sabe que não vou te abandonar, Tenten-chan. – respondi.

- Não vai?

- Jamais. – sorri de leve.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Tenten se atirou em mim para um abraço. Parecia uma criança de vinte e dois anos... Mas quem liga? Ninguém é perfeito. Não me contentei com aquele simples abraço e simplesmente lhe roubei um beijo. Talvez estivesse parecendo cena de filme. Um casal apaixonado, embaixo da chuva, em meio a um beijo romântico. Tenten correspondeu ao beijo. E assim que este acabou, fitei seus olhos e vi que ainda chorava.

- O que houve Tenten-chan?

- Você...?

- Sim, eu também te amo. – sorri.

- Baka Neji... – sussurrou e me abraçou novamente.

Talvez eu não tivesse um destino traçado. Eu simplesmente o fiz. Da melhor forma de ser vivido. E continuaria desenhando-o para sempre, ao lado de Tenten, até que a morte me levasse.


End file.
